Good Bye, Harry
by lizzyathogwarts
Summary: Harry's funeral. He has to die someday! If you can't stand sad stories, then don't read this. But it's really good! Basically, it's a bunch of speeches from chracters such as Ron, Teddy, James, ext. AL'S SPEECH IS NOW UP.
1. Chapter 1 Ron

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. It just seemed impossible

that Harry Potter, my best friend, 'The Boy Who Lived', 'The Chosen

One', was dead. He was on an Auror mission, and was attacked by a werewolf.

A werewolf! It was unbelievable. I could feel tears pouring out of my eyes,

holding on to Hermione, who was balling. Finally, after quite a long ceremony,

came time for me to give my speech, I was nervous about it, for I was making

it up as I went along. I promised him, a very long time ago, that I would

speak at his funeral. Of course, we were only joking at the time, never

expecting it to actually happen.

I let go of Hermione, who gave me a watery kiss, and walked up to the

podium.

"G-Good morning," I said, wiping my tears, "I'm Ron Weasley. Harry

and I were very close. It was rare that the two of us were seen apart. He was

like my 7th brother. We met on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of our

first year and I never looked back. If I never sat with him that day, half of

my family would be dead. Ginny, with the incident in the Chamber of Secrets.

My dad, when he got bit by a snake. Me, when I got poisoned. And all of us

here are still here thanks to him! Harry, as we all know, saved us from

Voldemort! Harry, was the bravest person I ever met. He was always putting his

life on the line for the rest of us. The day he died, he was on an Auror

mission, still out there trying to save the world. He was never, I repeat

never, just thinking about himself. He dumped his girlfriend, who is now his

widow, just for her safety. There were so many people around him who he loved,

and he always worried for them. Yeah, it could get a bit annoying to some of

us sometimes, but it was still him."

"Harry and I had some great times together. We always seemed to be in the

heart of trouble. Professor McGonagall knows that, and I'm sure others are

also able to give testiment to our so called Adventures. I remember the time

when Harry and I made up our divination homework. Ah, we hated divination. We

didn't have the inner eye, see? Anyway, we had to write up dream journals.

Well, we just made it into a big joke, something to lighten the stress of

school. It's a good thing Hermione wasn't in our divination class, she

would have killed us. But see had an even worse inner eye." The crowd

laughed slightly, "Harry was always a family person. But, he didn't act

like the Dursleys were his family. No, us Weasleys were him substitute family,

since his was cruelly taken away from him. But, he loved his children, and

Teddy, his godson, and my sister more than anything in the world."

I looked up and paused for a moment. What now?

"Harry, was my best friend, and I can't imagine life with out him. But

here it is, I'm looking over his coffin, and its killing me. It's cruel he

had to die so young, only at the age of 53."

I looked over at the closed coffin, "Harry," I said, and a burning

feeling swelled up in my throat, "I love you. And I'm going to really miss

you forever. G-g-g-g-ood," I sniffed in many tears, not wanting to say bye,

to finish the sentence which would truly be the end of our friendship on

earth

"Bye." I said with a croak.

I was shaking uncontrollably, now, and half walked, half stumbled over to

Hermione, where I sobbed into her shoulder. And I watched as Teddy, shaky and

tear stained walked unto the platform.


	2. Chapter 2 Teddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Even though I wish I did.**

Teddy's POV

I was taking deep breaths and trying to concentrate on Ron's speech, but

failing. I didn't want to cry during my speech, I didn't want to let Harry

down in any way. But oh too quickly Ron's speech drew to a close, and I knew

it was my turn.

I walked shakily up to the podium, concentrating centrally on my feet so I

didn't have to look at those around me. There was an awful lump in my throat,

and I wasn't certain if I would be able to get the words out. I pulled my

speech out of my pocket and forced myself to read:

"Hullo, some of you might not recognise me, but I'm Teddy Lupin. Harry

was my godfather, the only father I knew. But now, I have none. Harry was my

dad, my best friend, my comforter, and my hero. Now, I have none of those

things, I have nothing left," The lump was growing in my throat, "Harry

was always there for me, and understood me better than anyone else. We had a

lot in common, more than anyone will ever truly know. Now that he's gone I

feel like a big part of my life is missing," My eyes were filled with tears

by now. I tried to blink them away, but they kept coming, "Harry insisted

that I went to Muggle primary school to learn my letters before I ever went on

to Hogwarts, and I will always remember one time, when I was 10, we had to

write a poem in school about our hero. Of course, I wrote about my godfather.

It reads:

My hero is brave, that's what he taught me.

My hero is nice and caring, that's also what he taught me.

My hero is the dad I never got to laugh and have fun with.

My hero loves me, but not as much as I love him.

My hero holds me, and never lets go.

My hero will never let go. He's Harry Potter.

By this time, the tears were spilling freely down my cheeks, and I couldn't

speak any more. I was trying, but nothing was coming out. I was in pain,

unbelievable pain, and all that people could see were the tears that pooled

from my eyes onto the floor at my feet.

***

James POV

I couldn't stand it, looking at Teddy, my brother, standing there, and

tears just spilling from him, watching him loose control like that. God, his

speech was so depressing that I was even crying slightly, and I didn't cry. I

looked across my crying sister, Lily, to Al. He looked at me with tears in his

eyes, and got my signal. We stood up and walked over to Teddy, to help him out

even if we didn't know how.

Al and I patted Teddy's back and whispered to him, "You're not in this

alone. We'll say it with you." Teddy nodded, and looked like he was

regaining his speech.

***

Teddy's POV

I didn't know what I would do without my brothers. They were always here for

me, even now. Together, the three of us continued:

"But now, at 36 years old, I wrote him a poem for Fathers Day. And even

though I feared that it might have been a childish gesture, I trusted that

Harry would appreciate it and what it meant, and not see it as a childish

thing but as a sign of love. I wrote it, but I never

got the chance to give him. It reads:

You gave me my strength, in many ways.

Inside and out.

You made me strong, cared for out side,

helped me through all my troubles inside.

But, without you, I have no strength.

So it's a good thing I have you.

I love you. You are the best dad anyone could ask for.

Even if you really aren't my dad.

That's why you deserve the best Fathers Day.

Harry, you rock.

Happy Fathers Day!

I sighed, and closed my eyes, before continuing to speak

"But, it seems silly now. Because he's g-gone. I know that's he's

listening to me right now though. That's what he taught me, and that's all

what matters."

By this time I had broken down. I couldn't stop anything, all my emotions

were out of my hands. Al and I walked back to our seats, James stayed behind,

for it was his turn next.

I hugged Ginny, my substitute mom, for a very long time after that. I needed

her. But, really, I needed Harry.

**A/N: Thanks so much to my beta reader! She rocks, and made this chapter AMAZING!**


	3. Chapter 3 James

Ok, here's James!

*****

James POV

Now it was my turn. I was ready for this, I was actually ready for this ahead of time. I know my mum will be happy. She wanted all of us Potters to say a speech. I'll do anything for my mom, my buddy. I'm not gonna cry, though. I did that before the funeral. Before the funeral, I hugged my mom, and we just cried. And then Lily and Al came over and we all hugged and cried, together. But my speech is happy, so I'm not gonna cry. Not, NOT!

"Good afternoon, I'm James Potter. I'm Harry's oldest son. Now, my brother Teddy and Uncle Ron had sad speeches. But, I don't want to think of the bad moments with my dad. Because, trust me, there were a lot of them," I looked at my family, and saw that they had a watery smile. I continued, "Yeah, I was a trouble maker, and my dad tried to the best of his abilities to make me a better person. But I remember one time when my dad actually _helped_ me with a prank! It was Easter break, on April Fools day to be exact. I was up in my room, thinking of a prank to pull on my mum. I could pull a prank on her, because after I got punished, she would forgive me. But dad, he wouldn't punish me. Instead, he would get disappointed in me, and that really bothered me more than a bat-bogey hex. But, anyway, I was in my room, thinking, when my dad knocked and came in. Of course, I had to stuff my 'Play Wizard' magazine inside my Quidditch one, for I was a mess. And I looked up at him innocently," I gave the crowd my innocent face and they laughed, "but he didn't buy it. he knew I was up to something. But to my surprise, he said, and with an evil grin, 'I have the perfect prank to play on the family.' Well, my jaw dropped to the floor in surprise when he said that." The crowd laughed, yet again.

"Well, that afternoon, dad took everyone out to Diagon Alley. And of course, as it always happens when we go out, reporters came. But instead of dad rushing us away, him and I answered their questions with ridiculous answers that were very untrue. But, what mum, Al, and Lily didn't know was that the reporters were really my Aunt Angelina, Uncle George, and my cousins Fred and Roxy. Dad and I changed their appearance, see? Boy they were so mad when dad and I were giving out the ridiculous answers, but after that we explained the situation. I was just a laugh after that. But when we open the _Daily Prophet _the next day, dad and I were in for it. Apparently there was a real reporter who heard our answers, and in the article was all the embarrassing things dad and I said. Mum was spitting bullets, as were Lily and Al. Mum grounded dad and, and we were in the room together, staring at each other, and then just started laughing, and never stopped. That was one of my most favorite moments with dad. We apologized to family and set things strait with the _Prophet_. But that didn't stop Lily from baking her delicious brownies, and telling dad and I weren't allowed to have them," The entire crowd had been giggling the whole time.

"Whew, now that I've let this out at dad's funeral, maybe we'll finally be forgiven!" I exclaimed and the crowd burst out laughing.

"But these moments are the ones I will most remember. The happy ones with my dad. I will miss those. Oh, yeah, I'll miss those. I'll miss my dad, because even though we had our bad times, we still loved each other. I don't want to say good bye, because my dad taught me that one day, we will all see each other in a better place. So, dad, I'll see ya later, but buy for now." My eyes were starting to swell. I blinked out the tears, and as I passed his coffin, I whispered to him, "I love you." I sat down next to Lily, just as Al got up, looking shaky.

*****

So there's James speech! Up next is Al.

REVIEW :D


	4. Chapter 4 Al

All righty, here's Al!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

***

Al's POV

I was feeling much more confidant now that James had said his speech. It was

quite surprising how much closer we had gotten in the past couple of days. We

helped each other on our speeches, and James had taught me how to look after

people. I had never have realized how caring he was! He was never so kind to

me when dad was still with us. But in the week since our fathers death, he had

been so nice, comforting everyone, when he was the one that needed to be

comforted! I think he learned that from dad.

I looked out to the crowd, and tried to smile, but it was painful. Almost

like breaking a pretzel rod, for my face had been in so downhearted, so

broken, for so long that it had almost grown accustomed to being in that

position, as if it were loath to break away. So, instead of trying to fight

that which would not come, I took a big breath, and started to read:

"Hi, as most of you know, I'm Albus Potter, Harry's second and youngest

son. I'd like to be able to say I was the closest to my dad, but then I

think of Teddy, who is essentially my brother, and I know that honour belonged

to him. I was always told I look just like my father, and personally, I tried

my best to be just like him. I was always trying to please him and I always

had fun with him, because he didn't put pressure on me to do well, simply

respected who I was. I loved all the times we went to the ministry together,

and seeing the respect he didn't ask for but was somehow given. I thought my

dad was the coolest person in the world. His office wasn't boring, that's

for sure. He had tons of pictures in it of people he knew, his family, his

favourite Quidditch teams. He even had items from the Weasley Wizard Wheezes!

He always let me do whatever I wanted, within reason of course, and I guess he

kind of spoiled me in that respect. But, he cared for me, and would always

think about the worst that could happen, he was always so aware of the worst.

And, of course, he always told everyone his 'phrase', something which he

supposedly picked up from Mad-Eye Moody, in his time the greatest Auror the

ministry ever saw and a close personal friend of my father. "Constant

Vigilance." It took me a couple of years to figure out the true meaning to

that. But I came to the conclusion one day, and I think it means to always be

alert for anything. I, I wish I was alert the day he left for his final

mission. I- I-I- I said," My throat was stuck. And then the tears started

flowing, the tears I had been holding back for so long. It's almost like I

hit a brick wall. I tried to speak, to finish my speech, and it came out as a

sound like a frog, but I forced myself to continue. "The last thing I said

to him b-before he left was, "Hey, dad, when you get back, can you come with

me to Diagon Alley? I want to check this new broom out with you."

I couldn't bear it. How could I have said something so stupid to him,

something so pathetic. When there were so many better things he would have

loved to hear more?

"Now, I wish I would have said good bye, or I love you. Not something so,

so, so," I practically yelled, "stupid! So, now I will say the good bye I

wanted to give him, e-even if it's too late."

I glanced at James, who gave me a 'thumbs-up' and then looked over at the

closed coffin, just as everyone before me has done. I spoke, perfectly calm

now, the tears somehow managing to stop just when I most needed them too, so I

could say this final goodbye.

"Dad, I love you, we all know that. And, thank you for making me who I am.

All those times we had together, I'm really going to miss you! You are the

best dad, and my best friend. I'll see you beyond the Veil one day but this is

Goodbye for now!" I closed my eyes, and walked away next to Lily. I hugged,

her and was surprised to see that she was standing up to speak.

***

Yup, you know what that means! Lily's next. Review! :D


End file.
